


drunk in the morning

by summerandwinter (nineintheafternoon)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, also past one-sided onghwang bc why not, i love 95 liners, idk how to tag, implied donghanhyun, ongniel is here, other produce contestants are mentioned, some swearing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineintheafternoon/pseuds/summerandwinter
Summary: christmas slash birthday party is the perfect time to be jolly and make a drunk confession.





	drunk in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> fact: i wrote parts of this prior to christmas/youngmin's birthday because i wanted it to be fully posted on christmas, but as you can see that didn't happen.
> 
> anyway, this is a belated christmas/youngmin's birthday present from me who is currently in a pacaponyo drought.
> 
> also, happy new year ♡♡

**im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

why are there three thousands cases of beer in the living room?

oh no

no

please dont tell me it is what i think it is

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

christmas party!!!!!

im surprised you even asked

this is too predictable???

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

dude im going back to busan the day after tomorrow

getting wasted is definitely not on my to do list

im staying @ donghyuns place tonight k bye

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

you mean *sewoons place

but stop being a debby downer!

even sewoon said he would be here tonight

minhyun, do something

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

im calling back up

wait

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

im back up

minhyun called me when i was on a date

so believe me when i say you dont want to cross me now im youngmin

its your birthday party too

and if you go mia for your own birthday party, i will castrate you

 

 **kang dongho** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

yeah dont cross minki

he makes me go to the market to buy food for the party in this weather

minki is satan

also, question: do we actually need food? can we just order pizza and use this money to buy more liquor

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

food

buy food, please

i can not be the only responsible adult here!

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

god help me

 

___________________________

 

there are parties, and then there are parties planned by choi minki.

 

im youngmin shakes his head as he chucks down another gulp of dongho’s “special drink for the birthday boy”. the house he lives with his friends (minki, dongho, minhyun, seongwoo) is now full of strangers that youngmin swears don't even go to the same college as theirs, and everybody is wearing either red, green or white with santa hats or reindeer ears (“because it’s christmas, for fuck’s sake, can you just stop complaining about how i plan my party and actually do something to help” - choi minki screamed these words into his face a few hours earlier, while giving him a birthday hat, because apparently the giant banner that said “happy birthday im youngmin” being hung in the kitchen is not enough). the party barely starts and he already feels the need to escape, but nobody dares to go against choi minki.

 

“at least act like you’re enjoying yourself, you are shooing people away” - youngmin rolls his eyes at ong seongwoo’s words, while the boy gives him another drink.

 

“that’s the original plan, but seeing how you’re still here, i might need another one” - the birthday boy pours the alcohol down his throat, enjoying the way the liquid burns (is it his 4th? 5th? drink already? he honestly has lost count) - “where’s daniel? why aren’t you two eating each other’s faces off in some dark corner?”

 

“one, i’m personally offended by your previous sentence, and two, what kind of best friend am i if i go make out with my boyfriend when my best friend clearly looks as dead as his love life right now?” - seongwoo laughs at the way youngmin chokes on his own drink at the mention of his nonexistent love life - “sewoon texted me saying hyunbin’s driving donghyun and him to the party and wondering was this really your birthday party or did we just use it as an excuse to drink our livers off”

 

“and?”

 

“i told him to bring himself as a birthday gift for you and he blocked me on kakaotalk” - seongwoo pouts, then waves at minhyun who looks like he’s already having his 7th heart attack ever since the party started.

 

“minki said a few close friends! this is not “a few close friends”! some kid even went upstair and vomitted on my carpet! MY carpet! also, how lightweight are you to vomit when the party has barely started?” - minhyun lets out a frustrated cry and sighs when seongwoo pats his back to offer some comfort - “where is minki anyway? and what are you two talking about”

 

“minki told me he needed to go out and get ready for some kind of games, dongho and jonghyun are with him so don’t worry, you can still kill the devil later” - seongwoo hands minhyun a drink, which minhyun takes a sip and cringes at the bitterness - “and we are talking about sewoon”

 

“no we are not?” - youngmin cries out, he is not in the mood for another lecture from anyone about sewoon, especially from these two.

 

“i can’t believe it’s been 2 years already and you still haven’t confessed to sewoon! we’re graduating at the end of this semester, what are you even waiting for?” - seongwoo opens a can of beer on the counter and quickly gulps it down - “and please spare me the friendship talk, like how your friendship with sewoon is too precious that you don’t want to fuck that up”

 

“didn’t you already fuck it up in the first place by having feelings for sewoon? you liked sewoon even before you two became friends, so the whole friendship thing you always use as an excuse is bullshit”

 

there is this unexplainable sincerity in minhyun’s voice when he says this, youngmin stares at his best friend for a quick second, until minhyun gently shakes his head and laughs - “just confess to sewoon, the worst scenario is rejection, but at least you can get some closure then, and let me tell you, it’s way better than living with the ‘what if’ questions”.

 

minhyun secretly shoots a look at seongwoo’s direction, who is too busy scanning the room to greet familiar faces, but it doesn’t go unnoticed by youngmin. youngmin sighs as he remembers about minhyun’s secret crush on seongwoo, a crush that only youngmin knows about, because minhyun was good at keeping it lowkey as a secret, but he also needed someone to vent out to as his feelings kept bottled up, so youngmin was chosen. that crush lasted for years, until minhyun decided he had enough, because seongwoo has daniel now, and that he would rather die than risk losing seongwoo as a friend.

 

“do it. here. tonight” - seongwoo suddenly intervents, making youngmin spits out his drink.

 

“what?”

 

“what what? it’s perfect, everybody is going to be too drunk to notice your public breakdown if sewoon rejects you” - youngmin jokingly (?) punches seongwoo’s rib and the other yelps in pain - “dude, you can even use being too drunk to function and have no memory of today as an excuse later on if you want to save face and still have sewoon as your friend, this is perfect!”

 

“let’s make it more interesting! i’m pooling a 100$ if youngmin confesses today” - minhyun chimes in, taking out his phone to take note of “the im youngmin’s confession bet”

 

“i’m putting down 500$ because i have trust in my man here!” - seongwoo pats youngmin’s back - “and youngmin will have to buy me lunch until the end of this semester if he decides to be a coward today”

 

________________

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

minhyun 100$

seongwoo 500$

daniel 100$

jaehwan 50$

dongho 200$

jonghyun 300$

aron 100$

sanggyun 200$

kenta 300$

im putting down 500$ because i have faith in you, my son

and if sewoon complains to me about your confession being shitty and unromantic

you’re dead meat, im youngmin

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

whose idea was it to hang mistletoes every where?

i walked onto people making out with each other for the 9th time for the past hour already

i need to bleach my eyes

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

are you dissing my decorative skill?

this is why you’re still single

grandpa

 

 **kang dongho** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

its not a bad idea tho?

gives people excuses to randomly kiss other

very festive

christmas is time to give!

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

dongho that sounds wrong coming from you

oh

i just saw daniel kissing sewoon under a mistletoe

 

 **choi minki** to   _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

uhm?

what?

 

 **kang dongho** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

??????

minhyun you cant drop a bomb like that and stay silent????

dude???

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

?????????????

minhyun??????????????

what the fuck???????????????????

what the actual fuck???????????????????

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

well technically i cant blame him

sewoonie is cute

i would kiss him too

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

dude?????

not helping?????

why did your boyfriend kiss my

oh god he’s my nothing

i mean hes my *friend but i cant be mad if somebody else kissing my friend

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

wow i cant believe you just realize that now

and still doesnt want to make a move

and also ong seongwoo

i cant believe you know i made a typo typing sewoon’s name instead of yours earlier and you didnt even bother to correct it

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

whats the fun in that?

i like to see the panic in their eyes

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

evil’s spawn

why am i even friend with you

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

oh stop you love me

 

____________

 

the confession plan isn’t going as well as youngmin has previously had in mind, since the only time he managed to catch a glimpse of sewoon was when the younger entered the party in his green christmas sweater that’s a bit too big for him (probably stole it from hyunbin because sewoon isn’t the type to have christmas sweater laying around) and a pair of reindeer ears headband. jeong sewoon was too cute, youngmin had to use every ounce of body will to stop himself from running towards the music major and kissing him right there. tragically enough, despite his friends’ encouragement (or multiple threats), youngmin still hasn’t even got the chance to talk to sewoon, because being the birthday boy equals always having people surrounded you. right now actually one of those very few moments youngmin is left all alone at this party, and he can not be more thankful.

 

it’s almost midnight, and youngmin can actually feels himself getting closer to being (shitfaced) drunk. as he downs another shot of cheap whiskey that dongho bought at the convenience store down the block earlier when they ran out of alcohol, the bitterness burns through his throat and he shakes his head at the intense alcohol taste, he doesn’t realize another figure has entered the kitchen.

 

“that can not taste good” - the figure comments, judgingly looking at the drink in youngmin’s hand

 

“it doesn’t, don’t drink that” - youngmin makes a face, the figure laughs, then throws him a can of beer to wash the horrible whiskey taste lingering in his mouth.

 

“i haven’t seen you around all night” - the figure says - “i feel kinda bad coming to your birthday party and didn’t even manage to properly say happy birthday to you”

 

“sewoon, don’t let the boys fool you, they didn’t plan this for me, this is just their excuse for a party” - youngmin lets out a snicker, then walks over to wrap his arm around the younger’s shoulder - “to be honest, i was threatened to be here, minki sworn he would do bodily harm to me if i went mia”

 

“harsh” - sewoon giggles then takes a sip of his beer, and youngmin wishes nothing more than to hear that angelic voice again and again.

 

“so what are you still doing here for? i don’t remember jeong sewoon being the party type?”

 

"the only reason why i'm still here is to make sure donghyun doesn’t leave this party with donghan tonight" - sewoon huffs, then takes another sip of beer - “also i want to catch you before leaving”

 

“wait, kim donghan is still after my little brother?” - youngmin ignores sewoon’s attempt to correct him that donghyun is his cousin - “i swear if he lays a single finger on dongdongie i will…”

 

the threat is cut off suddenly by a pair of lips attaching to youngmin’s, preventing from finishing his sentence. to say youngmin is shock could probably be the understatement of the year, because it never crossed his mind that he, im youngmin, would be standing in his own kitchen, with jeong sewoon kissing him. youngmin wants to pinch himself, to make sure this is not a hallucination from all the alcohol he took earlier, but he’s afraid that if he makes any sudden movement, this magical moment will be over too soon, or that he will realize that he has been dreaming this entire time and this is not jeong sewoon kissing him. before youngmin starts responding to the kiss, sewoon pulls away, his cheeks are red from blushing.

 

“mistletoe” - sewoon quickly adds, points at the mistletoe being hung on the ceiling of the kitchen, as if he wants to avoid further questions from the older - “anyways, happy birthday hyung, i will see you around”

 

youngmin stares at the figure exiting the kitchen, absentmindedly touches his own lips and replays the last few minutes in his head repeatedly. when the shock is over, realization washes over him, because only then did he realize he just blew a perfectly good, god-given chance to confess to the music major. youngmin wants nothing more than to punch himself, or to drink his stupidity away, and he chooses to do the latter.

 

_________

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

jang moonbok just told me that kim sanggyun told him that kim yongguk heard from lee kiwon that his friend’s hong eunki saw youngmin and sewoon kissing in the kitchen.

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

kids, pay up

the genius choi minki has striked again

please call me cupid from now on

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

what did you actually do minki

nothing

you did nothing

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

slandering

might you, seongwoo and daniel hooked up the first time at one of my party

jisung hyung met his boyfriend at my party too

if it wasn’t thanks to one of my party, youngmin would probably never realize that jaehwan and sungwoon hyung are a thing and still be planning ways to accidentally make jaehwan go missing

now pacaponyo comes true

minki’s parties are miracles

 

 **kang dongho** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

pacaponyo?

minki, what did we talk about ship name for our real life friends?

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

sewoon really does look like ponyo

youngmin resembles shosuke too

well no youngmin looks more like an llama but you get my point

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

i always thought youngmin looked like an alpaca

not llama

alpaca is cuter

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

dont say youngmin is cute

gross

we all know im the cutest here

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

…

sure ong, it doesnt hurt to dream

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

offended

where is youngmin anyway?

 

________

 

this is not part of the plan.

 

by “this”, youngmin means wanting to get some fresh air while being too drunk to function, because he can’t handle staying in the same place where he keeps replaying that kiss and mentally punching himself for being too stupid anymore, which resulted in him marching out of the house after drowning his regrets in (a lot of) alcohol and tripping on something in the front yard and falling down onto the snow. unable to get up, he lays there and thinks of what he did wrong to let this happens. youngmin knows he should try again to get up and go inside before he dies of hypothermia. but his body doesn’t seem to work according to his brain anymore. so now he just hopes somebody who’s sober enough can come out to see him like this and help him get inside. again, tragic.

 

youngmin needs to thank his lucky star, because jeong sewoon decided he has had enough of this party, and he needed kwon hyunbin to drive him home, only to find hyunbin passed out on the floor of the bathroom near the kitchen, so he was about to leave the house to catch a taxi before finding youngmin laying there in the snow. being a good friend as he is, sewoon doesn’t even ask what happened previously. He just quietly puts youngmin’s arm around his shoulder then pulls him out of the snow and into the house.

 

“i like you a lot” - sewoon almost didn’t catch that, because he is struggling with carrying a giant im youngmin upstair to his bedroom. or he did hear that, but decides to ignore it because it also sounds like that is just his own imagination.

 

“fuck, jeong sewoon, i really like you a lot” - the voice is clearer and louder this time, the certainty in the voice is so powerful, it doesn’t seem like it just came from someone who is too drunk to function. but once again, sewoon decides to ignore it, because youngmin is drunk, right? he probably doesn’t even know what he is talking about. he manages to open the door to youngmin’s room, only to see it’s being occupied with another couple that strangely looks way too familiar, but he closes the door too quickly to realize who they are. great, now he has to open every single room in this house to find somewhere for youngmin to rest.

 

“dammit i know i should have said this earlier, but i really fucking like you so much” - sewoon cringes at the swearing as he opens the second door that he thinks is minhyun’s room, to see it’s vacant. sewoon continues dragging youngmin inside the room then throws him onto minhyun’s bed. the older lets out a grudge when his body roughly hits the mattress, but still doesn’t let go of the music major’s hand. sewoon takes a complete head to toe look at the older: his clothes are all wet thanks to the melted snow, and he will definitely catch a cold if he sleeps in that soaked sweater. sewoon knows he should go find minhyun, or seongwoo, or any youngmin’s friend to help, but it doesn’t seem possible, because he’s sure ongniel is somewhere doing their own thing and he must not disturb them if he wants his sanity intact, same goes with minki, and dongho and minhyun are probably already passed out somewhere in the house. so sewoon lets out a deep sigh before reaching for a hoodie laying on a chair that he saw earlier (knowing minhyun, this is probably safe to wear), then processes with removing youngmin’s soaked christmas sweater while trying to control the blush on his cheeks, and draps the warm hoodie onto youngmin’s body.  sewoon manages to lay youngmin’s head on a pillow, then covers him with a blanket. feeling content with himself, sewoon decides his job is done, tries to pry his hand out of youngmin’s grab and gently whispers “sleep well, hyung”.

 

“stay with me” - youngmin’s hand suddenly grabs his wrist, and the supposed-to-be-sleeping architect major pulls him onto the bed and hug him tight - “please stay with me tonight”

 

_______________

 

youngmin swears he will never drink again after waking up the next morning with a hangover that probably will last for days. his throat is too dry and his head feels like it gonna explode. youngmin closes his eyes for a second and lets out a grudge, it takes him a few more minutes to realize he’s not in his room, and he’s not wearing the same ugly christmas sweater minki made him wear yesterday. he’s reaching for his phone to check the time to make sure he still has time to sober up before going back to busan to see his parents when he sees a text from minhyun.

 

 **hwang minhyun** to **im youngmin**

[image]

you owe me one for using my room without my permission.

 

only then did memory of last night comes crashing down on him, about the kiss, about him falling onto the snow and sewoon helped him get back into this room, about how he drunkenly confessed with no reply, and about how he asked sewoon to stay with him. youngmin stares at the picture minhyun sent him a few times to make sure this is not some kind of twisted scenario his hungover brain creates, but no, it’s real, the picture minhyun sent him is real, and that’s him, wrapping his entire body around a sleeping sewoon. and seeing how there is no one next to him right now, the architect major believes he just screwed up big time. defeatedly, youngmin gets out of the bed and goes downstair to the kitchen, because he needs to think of a plan to explain everything to sewoon later, but he really can not properly function when his throat is screaming for water, and his head is begging for some advil.

 

to his surprise (youngmin literally pinches himself to make sure he isn’t hallucinating), as soon as he reaches the kitchen, sewoon is already there, busy himself with cooking and cleaning up the mess from the party last night.

 

“you’re still here?” - dumb question, youngmin mentally slaps himself - “i mean, what are you doing here?”

 

“you woke up” - sewoon looks up from the kitchen counter, then walks over the fridge to pour a glass of water and hands it to youngmin, who dumbfoundedly takes it - “hyunbin is still sleeping inside your bathroom, i can’t find donghyun, so i got no one to drive me home. i tried uber, but apparently no one wants to work on christmas day”

 

“wait here, let me go get ready, i can drive you home” - youngmin quickly offers, but he himself fully knows there is no way he can drive anyone anywhere with this headache

 

“it’s fine, i will wait for hyunbin to wake up, and for donghyun to appear from wherever he is right now” - sewoon digs through the medicine box and pulls out a couple of advils - “here, drink this, you look like death”

 

“thank you” - youngmin takes the medicine from sewoon’s hand and quickly swallows it down.

 

“it’s fine, this is not even mine”

 

“no, thank you for last night too” - the look on sewoon’s face tells him that the younger doesn’t expect him to remember anything from last night - “for helping me go to minhyun’s room, and changing my clothes.”

 

“well i don’t want you to die because of hypothermia on your birthday, there’s no need for thanking me” - the younger tries to keep his voice as stable and nonchalant as possible, but the blush on his face betrays him.

 

“thank you for staying with me” - a strange sense of courage appears inside of youngmin and it pushes him to come and stand closer to the music major. despite his pounding heart and pending hungover, youngmin has never feeled such a strong urge to do something like this ever, until now: he wants to kiss the blush on sewoon’s face.

 

“please don’t misunderstand, i was afraid you might not sleep well seeing how you stayed outside in the snow for a long time, i only stayed to make sure you get your proper sleep.” - the younger tries to avoid eyes contact.

 

“i slept well, thank you” - youngmin smirks, looking at the smaller boy - “you didn’t answer me yesterday though?”

 

“answer what?”

 

“my confession” - the older reaches for sewoon’s chin to pull it up, forcing the younger to look at him.

 

“you mean your blabbering words, including some very creative swears, when you were too drunk to even carry yourself back to your room” - sewoon rolls his eyes, now looking straight at the older but still miserably trying to keep his blush under control.

 

“would you answer it now if i say it again?”

 

“depends, try me” - the music major bites his lower lip, a habit he always unconsciously does whenever he’s nervous.

 

“jeong sewoon, i like you a lot. i’ve been liking you without stopping since the first time i saw you when i helped donghyun moving into your house. i really like you so freaking much” - youngmin smiles, his thumb gently caresses sewoon’s blushing cheek.

 

“it sounds better when you aren’t drunk” - the music major smiles.

 

“so? will you answer me now?”

 

as soon as youngmin finishes his question, sewoon tip-toes and closes the gap between the pair of them, the kiss is quick, and it leaves youngmin looking dumbstruck. sewoon lets out a small giggle, then points at the mistletoe being hung on the kitchen ceiling.

 

“that was because of the mistletoe” - sewoon lets out a laugh - “and this is because i like you too” - before once again tiptoes to kiss the older. youngmin reacts quickly this time, wrapping an arm around the younger’s waist, and cupping his nape with his other hand. their lips move in sync, before the younger feels a tongue swipe over his lower lip, asking for entrance. sewoon pulls away and once again laughs at youngmin’s sad puppy expression.

 

“you taste worse than dongho-hyung’s cheap whiskey, at least brush your teeth first”

 

________

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

last night, i went to bed to see youngmin and sewoon cuddling on my bed

this morning, i woke up to see youngmin and sewoon making out in my kitchen

and they are a couple for barely half a day???

this is worse than ongniel

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

correction, it has only been 2 hours since we became official

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

gross, i dont need details

and my point stands correct

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

aw

youngminie finally did it

you two are gonna be such a cute couple

not as cute as me and niel tho

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

please

have you seen sewoonie?

sewoonie breathes cuteness

pacaponyo are officially the cutest couple ever starting from today

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

im hurt

well not really

me and niel are still the hottest couple tho

 

 **kang dongho** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

yeah nobody can compare to you two bunnies at that

but anyways

dont want to sound cheesy

but if you hurt sewoon, you will have to face me and my punching king title, okay?

 

 **choi minki** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

he will have to go through me first

sewoonie is my baby

i will absolutely kill you if you hurt him

 

 **hwang minhyun** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

i was supposed to be one your side

but since sewoon is the only one helping me cleaning up the post-party mess

i’m 100% team sewoon now

 

 **ong seongwoo** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

im team youngmin

but niel loves sewoon

so im not getting involved

 

 **im youngmin** to _dammitstopchangingthegroupchatsname_

geez

thank you guys for loving sewoonie more than loving your friend for years i guess?

and dont worry

i love sewoon too much to ever hurt him

and if i do (which i wont)

i will hand myself over to you guys

  
**choi minki** changed the group chat’s name to _youngminieiswhipped_

**Author's Note:**

> notes:   
> \- the couple occupied youngmin's room was donghanhyun, which is why sewoon thought they looked familiar lol (and why donghyun went missing too)  
> \- based on a true story?
> 
> as always, comments are loved, and please tell me which one of my unfinished works you want me to update next (since i have some free times to next couple of days to write...)
> 
> once again, happiest new year to everybody ♡♡♡


End file.
